


Beautiful

by Mikkixp



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkixp/pseuds/Mikkixp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston never had a good history of 'friends'. He views people as if they are trying to use him or hurt him. What happened when the most popular guy in school, Chris Hemsworth, comes and turns his opinion around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the Anime "Say 'I love you'" It's a good show! Go watch it :)  
> FIRST HIDDLESWORTH FIC! No flames please.
> 
> Hiddlesworthbooty.tumblr.com

_Tom walked slowly into his elementary school. He loathed the environment of the other kids. He couldn’t trust his school friends anymore because they used him. Tom was nothing but an accessory to them. They blamed Tom for killing the class pet, they made Tom eat sand in the playground, and they ignored him when he wanted to announce something. Tom never had a good experience with friends and the other kids thought that he was weird._

_As he walked inside, the other kids stopped talking and looked directly at him. Tom looked around with no emotion on his face and walked to his desk._

_“Mr. Hiddleston, why are you late again?” The teacher scolded him._

_“I’m sorry Miss Goldman.” Tom said apologetically bowing his head to his feet._

_“You have lunch detention and I will be calling your mother.” She snapped at him then turned away in disgust. “Now sit down!”_

_Tom’s face remained emotionless as he walked to his seat. Immediately the kids started to whisper._

_“Wow, what a freak.”_

_“Yeah, he’s weird.”_

_“Plus, I think he likes to kiss boys.”_

_An uproar of laughter fills the classroom as Tom ignores them and take out his notebook and began to doodle inside. It would always cheer him up or take him away from reality. Tom was always an excellent drawer. Tom was interrupted by his teacher snatching his notebook away and throwing it in the trash._

_“Hey!” Tom exclaimed as he ran towards the garbage bin to dig out his notebook._

_“Mr. Hiddleston, sit down! There is no reason why you should be worried about that ugly notebook.”_

_Tom turned towards her and snapped._

_“You don’t know how much this means to me! My father gave it to me before he died! Have a heart and stop picking at me for no reason!”_

_The kids in the classroom started quiet down. Tom glared at the teacher and grabbed his stuff and walked out. It seems like the teacher was more worried about the notebook than him leaving._

_“Tom!” he heard someone called his name. That voice was very unfamiliar. It was a deep Australian accent that sounded like music to his ears. He was about to turn around but he heard his mother’s voice._

“Tom! Wake up sweetheart it’s time for school!”

Tom Hiddleston slowly got up swinging his feet off of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and made a small little yawn. He blinked his eyes awake and walked towards his closet.

“I’ll be down in a minute Mother.” Tom called back down.

The first day of school didn’t really matter to Tom. He just wants to graduate and get school over with. It’s not like he had any friends anyway. He never talked to any of the guys at his school. Tom goes to The Community High School of the Gifted. He didn’t usually get harassed for his sexuality, which is one of the only reasons why he preferred that school. The rumors that the kids said about him back then were true. He really was homosexual. He didn’t remember when he decided to like guys but all he knows is that they are way more attractive than girls. Hey, the male body is a beautiful thing as well. He grabbed his white button down shirt, his gray sweater, his Vans, and his black uniform pants. He had to stay in school dress code. Their colors are blue, green, and gray.  
Tom sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower, he dried off and got dressed. He then, quickly ran down the stairs so his mother wouldn’t have to yell for him again.

“Good morning Tom.” Diana smiled at him while washing the dishes.

Tom grabbed the prepared waffles and bacon from the dining table and started eating.

“Do you think you will be able to make some new friends this year?” Diana asked as she grabbed a plate as well.

“I doubt it.” Tom said making no expression about it. He never makes friends every school year, so he thought why he needs to start now.

She just nodded and ended the conversation at that. Tom is a junior in high school and it’s about time for him to make his own decisions. Tom sat up from the table and grabbed his backpack.

“Well I’m off.”

“Have a great day sweetie.” She saw that his face was masked with worry so she added “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled before walking out of the house.  
…  
 _ **Chris**_

Chris walked down the hallway seeing the semi familiar faces of the crowd at school. He barely got down the hallway without having fifty people saying ‘Hey Chris’ or just waving at him. Chris Hemsworth is no doubt the most popular guy in school. He was used to being loved wherever he went. His parents were rich and his older brother was an actor. Everyone though that fact about Chris was pretty cool. No one really had any dirt on him either. He was kind, extremely handsome, and his personality is so warm it can melt an evil person’s heart. You can say he is very lucky and every person wants to be around him. He never understood that, but he just says shit happens.  
He felt someone playfully pushed his arm. He turned around to see Dustin and Erik now walking by him.

Erik’s parents are also rich. He has been on the A honor roll for his whole life. He would have skipped three grades but he wanted to be normal like everyone else. Only Chris, Dustin, and the whole school staff knows about Erik’s intelligence. He doesn’t want to lower his rep and seem like a nerd. He was glad to have trusting friends by his side. He had plenty of other friends but he only trusts Chris and Dustin.

Dustin is the school player. He can get any girl or guy he wanted. Period. There was no argument about it. He has a list of people who he hooked up with. Some of them are marked down twice but he doesn’t remember. If you are thinking that he sounds like a douche…he is, but he is a loyal friend and he will always be by your side.

“Hey guys.” Chris smiled at his two best friends.

“See any Sheilas around?” Dustin said looking over at two girls staring at Chris and nearly fangirling.

Erik rolled his eyes and put away his history book. “Sorry, I’m not a pervert and I don’t ogle at girls 24/7.”

“Whatever dude, I expected that from you.” He said as he turned his attention towards Chris who is a bit taller than him. “So, what about you mate? Are you getting an action this year?”

They stopped by Chris’ locker as he opened it and took what he needed from out of there. “Like Erik said I don’t ogle at other girls.” He closed his locker and looked toward him. “Besides, I’ll never know what I will expect this year.”

“Cool, I don’t know about you but I will be scoping out some guys this year too.” Dustin said right before bumping into Tom which caused Tom to fall. Dustin looked down and saw Tom looking upset while picking up his stuff. He began to smirk. “Speaking of which, hey Tom.”

Dustin tried to reach down and help Tom but the brit pushed the pervert’s hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” Tom said as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
Chris looked at Tom and the first thing he noticed was his eyes. Are they a blue or a green? Possibly emerald? He didn’t really care but those eyes are gorgeous. His facial structure was almost perfect. He body was slim but not too skinny. All Chris thought of at that moment was that this guy was a true work of art. Tom noticed Chris staring at him and brushed him off by walking past him.

“Damn, I love it when he’s angry.” Dustin smirked as Chris watched Tom disappear down the hall.

“Who’s that?” Chris asked still staring down the hallway.

“Oh, that’s Tom Hiddleston. I have him in second block.” Erik said wondering if Chris is even listening to him.

“I have him first block.” Dustin said looking at the class list. “Lucky me.”

Chris didn’t listen to Dustin’s comment but there was something about Tom that he couldn’t put his finger on. He was snapped out of it by Erik poking him.

“Hello. Earth to Chris? Are you in love with that dude or something?”

Chris’ head snapped towards Erik. “What! No! I-I don’t even know him! I-I’m I-I’m not gay!”

Erik and Dustin laughed as Chris’ face began to turn a shade of red.

“Whatever you say.” Erik said shaking his head as he winked at Dustin.

“Dude, are you trying to come on to me?”

“No Dustin I was-ugh never mind.” Erik said rolling his eyes as Dustin got closer to him.

“Because if you are…there is no need to hold back.”

“Dustin, I wasn’t flirting with you! Bloody hell!” Erik said as Chris walked to his first period class.

There was something about that guy. Chris knew he wasn't gay...unless he thinks so. No such beauty like that existed on this world to Chris. Who exactly is Tom Hiddleston?


	2. Being Yourself Is Valuable

**Tom**

So far on the first day of school, nothing much has happened. It was the same boring thing as last year. The people in most of his classes are idiots. A group of guys weren’t sitting to far from Tom noticed him staring out of the window. They started to whisper and snicker and look towards Tom frequently. Tom sighed and began to draw in his notebook, that same notebook that had been used since he was 8 years old. His father gave Tom that faithful gift for his birthday. Tom has been drawing in it ever since. When his father died, Tom felt as if it was a piece of his Dad what was left.

He drew a line on the paper. The line escalated into three lines. Soon, the whole paper was covered in an abstract melody. Tom began to actually crack a smile. That warmth inside of his heart didn’t last long when the group of guys came and sat next to Tom.

“Hey Tom, how are ya?” One of them mocked.

They all snickered but Tom ignored them and kept drawing. They all looked down on his notebook and kept teasing him.

“What are you drawing princess? Some doodles?” Another one piped up while the biggest one took the notebook away from Tom.

Tom immediately stood up and anger painted across his face.

“Give. It. Back!” Tom growled through his teeth.

“What are you gonna do about it mate? Hit me-“

**_Whack!_ **

The whole class turned around right after Tom slapped the big guy in the face. The teacher immediately got between them and Tom snatched the notebook back.

“You little shit!” the big guy snarled as Tom frowned at him. “You better hope that you don’t walk home alone. “

His threat didn’t phase Tom, instead Tom sat back down and simply continued to draw. The whole class started to chatter as the teacher tried to calm everyone down.

“Class stop it! Freddy go back to your seat and sit down!” she yelled as the big guy as he made one last menacing look at Tom while he sat down.

…

Walking from the office, Tom decided to go to his locker and put away his notebook. He wanted to keep it safe from people. He didn’t know why but he felt like he had to keep it away. After slamming his locker shut, Tom made a deep sigh.

What was it about him that made people hate him so much? Why does he make people angry? Suddenly, he heard a voice.

“Hey man.”

Tom quickly turned his head to see the most popular kid in school, Chris Hemsworth.

**Author**

**“** _There he is.”_ Chris thought to himself. “ _Good thing I snuck my way past the teacher. The whole talk of the school is now ‘Tom Hiddleston kicked Freddy Wisenheimer’s ass’. I had to find him and see what really happened.”_

Chris quietly approached him. He still looked as handsome since he last saw him. Chris was startled when Tom suddenly slammed his locker shut and rested his forehead on it. Chris thought that he looked…sad. He didn’t know what happened but he thought there was a way to make him feel better.

“ _Maybe I should just leave the poor guy alone. Well, I’ve heard that he doesn’t have friends. Maybe I can be his friend! A friend will probably help him feel better.”_

Chris took a deep breath and confidently started speaking to him.

“Hey man.”

Tom quickly turned around and looked at Chris as the Aussie playfully put his hands up in defeat. “I’m innocent I promise.” He joked as he started laughing.

Tom’s face grew less tense and he rubbed his arm.

“Um…hi. What do you want?”

“Er…you may not know me but-

“You’re Chris Hemsworth. You are the most popular guy in school and the captain of the Rugby team.” Tom answered without skipping a beat. His face began to harden again. “Speaking of which, why are you talking to me?”

Chris was shocked at first but then he remembered that almost everyone in the school knows him. He scratched the back of his head and answered.

“I don’t know to be honest.” He looked at Tom as the brit crossed his arms. “You seem like a nice person to talk to.”

Tom began to walk away but Chris spoke up again.

“Did he hurt you?”

Tom stopped then turned around in confusion. “What?”

“Did he hurt you?” Chris repeated walking towards Tom. “Y’know…Freddy.”

“Oh right. That.” Tom sighed and checked his hand which was slightly red from the force of the hit Tom gave to that jerk. “No, but I did kind of hurt my hand slapping his stupid face.” He said with no emotion written on his face.

Chris began to laugh when Tom looked at him in confusion once again. “You’re really special Tom ya know that?”

Tom began to blush and look towards the ground. Tom expected for Chris to be a jerk or something, but instead he seems like a really nice guy. He wondered if that is the reason why people like him. That and he’s not so hard to look at either.

“Hey, do you want to exchange phones?” Chris asked taking out his cell phone as Tom stared at him. After some time Chris spoke up again. “Well, do you?”

Tom continued to stare at him and Chris slowly put his phone away.

“Um…I guess not?”

“What do you mean exchange phones?” Tom asked questionably.

“Can I have your phone number?” Chris asked still smiling at him.

“Oh um…okay.” Tom stammered as he took out his phone. He held it towards Chris as he put his number in.

Tom looked into Chris’s eyes. They were an amazing cyan that Tom had never seen before. Of course he didn’t communicate with people but seeing Chris made his heart skip a beat. He felt as if he had known Chris for a long time.

“Here ya go mate.” Chris said snapping Tom out of his trance. Chris noticed and smiled at Tom warmly.

“Thanks.” Tom said taking his phone back and looking at his contact list.

“Is that a new phone or something? Because you barely have contacts in there.” Chris asked with curiosity dripping in his voice.

Tom looked away from him and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“I know you’ve heard the rumors. You don’t have to pretend to like me.” Tom answered as Chris’s smiled began to turn into a worried frown. “I am the biggest loser in school and I have no friends. So, the fact that the most handsome and popular guy in school is talking to me is ridiculous and unbelievable. So if this is some trick or you are trying to prove something just please leave me be.”

“You…” Chris stopped and looked down at the ground. Tom frowned at him and looked down also. “You really think I’m handsome?”

Tom’s head shot up in surprise. “What?! No!” Chris looked back up and laughed at Tom as the blushing Brit began to look away from him. “You’re an idiot!” Tom said storming away.

“I guess I’ll see you in fifth block.” Chris called as Tom stomped down the hallway.

…

**Tom**

Tom was just leaving forth block and he turned down the hall to go to fifth block. He was debating on whether to skip that block or possibly go to the nurse because of his sudden ‘headache’, but he decided not to. Besides, he secretly liked talking to Chris. They weren’t lying about how good his personality was. He knew that Chris wasn’t the type of person to do that to him. Then again…he didn’t think that his so called ‘friends’ would do that to him back then either.  Tom stopped in his tracks as a couple of girls almost bumped into him.

“Watch where ya goin’.” She said.

“Freak.” The other one mumbled.

Tom looked down at the ground. He wasn’t sure if he could trust people at all. So why would he trust a stranger. A stranger who is a jock who is trying to be his so called ‘friend’? The biggest loser in school is suddenly friends with the captain of the Rugby team. Tom scoffed.

“ _I should of known.”_ He thought to himself.

Then a pull at the arm snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a beautiful and curvaceous girl with pigtails and big green eyes. She smiled at him and began to speak.

“There you are. C’mon let’s go class is about to start.” She giggled pulling Tom toward his fifth block.

Tom blinked a couple of times then looked back at the strange girl pulling him.

“Um, who are you?”

“I’m Megan. You’re Tom I already know. Chris said look for someone who looks different from the others and well…you weren’t really hard to find.” She said still dragging him down the hallway.

Tom began to furrow his brows.

_“Did he seriously bring one of his friends to come get me? That asshole.”_

Tom stopped which caused Megan to stop as well. She turned around at him expectantly.

“Look, I can go to class by myself.” Tom assured pulling the girl away from him politely. “If you have my fifth block you should know that I would be there. I’m not some child who gets dragged around.”

Megan folded her arms. “I know that. I’m trying to make sure you get there because you might skip class because Chris is there. He’s trying to be nice to you and you just reject his kindness? Do you know how many people want to be under Chris’s wing of friends? That’s like a climb up the social ladder.”

Tom sighed and looked down. “ _I’d love to see the fool who’d like to be **my** shoes.” _

“C’mon let’s go! I have a perfect attendance to maintain!” She said optimistically and grabbing his arm again. She pulled him down the hall and this time she is suddenly much stronger than before. Tom widened his eyes as he was being man-handled by the girl.

Seconds later, they arrived at the classroom. The classroom was crowded and loud. Tom gulped as Megan smiled and looked around for Chris. Tom spotted him with a crowd of people talking to him. He seemed uninterested and a bit bored. He looked towards the door to see Tom and Megan and his face almost instantly brightened. He smiled and waved both of them over. The group of people turned around and saw Tom and started to give him weird looks.

“Hey Tom.” Chris greeted as Tom grabbed a seat.

“Hello.” Tom greeted in return without looking at him or the crowd of snobbish teenagers. Chris turned towards them and nodded to another direction. Robotically, they all moved into different seats. Tom stared at what just happened but tried to ignore it. Megan sat in her original seat next to Tom and took out her cell phone and started texting.

“Hey Tom what’s going on?” Tom’s face coiled in disgust and knew who it was immediately. “Aw no holla back?” Dustin teased as he scooted closer to Tom.

“Get away from me.” Tom snapped without any intense heat from behind it. It’s not like he hated Dustin but he can be really annoying.

“Why? I thought you were happy to see me.” Dustin said as Megan hit him on the arm.

“Leave him alone Dustin. He doesn’t like people already.”

Tom sighed. At least someone understands.

“I’m sorry about how they are…” Chris apologized talking about the other group and looked at Tom who swallowed.

“It’s okay. I’m used to that actually.” Tom said playing with his fingers.

Chris suddenly grabbed Tom’s hand which startled Tom. Chris picked up his hand and started staring at Tom’s fingers. He grabbed and softly pressed down on each and every one of them.

“Your fingers are so…long yet small.” Chris mumbled continuing to stare at his fingers.

Tom looked at Chris studying his hand. He began to gulp while he was yet again being out strengthened by another person. What shocked Tom the most was that he really was  _amazed_ by Tom’s fingers. Tom just noticed that the whole classroom was staring at him and Chris. Tom snatched his hand away as Chris seemed to be taken away from his focus.

“Um, thanks for taking my fingers to a liking I guess.” Tom mumbled as the classroom went back to whatever they were doing.

Erik nudged Dustin as Dustin nodded at him and smirked.

“Still trying to flirt with me huh?”

“You just don’t get the memo do you?” Erik said shaking his head and turning to Tom. “Hey Tom, I’m Erik. I have you second block.”

“Oh yes. I remember.” Tom said looking at Erik.

“And I’m-“

“I already know who you are.” Tom interrupted Dustin furrowing his brows at him.

“Good, let’s get to know each other.” Dustin said grabbing Tom’s hand only to have it snatched away.

“I’m sure I already told you my name.” Megan said smiling. “Sorry that you met me under awkward circumstances though.”

Tom nodded and he noticed Chris staring at him. He turned to him as Chris smiled at him. Tom turned away not showing anyone that we was blushing.

“Hey Tom, you should come to The Pub with us tonight.” Erik suggested as Tom raised his eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“The Pub is this restaurant and karaoke spot where all the teenagers hang at. Do you wanna come?”

“I-I’m not much of a singer.” Tom said scratching his head.

“You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.” Chris assured. “Nobody is going to pressure you.”

“Well…besides I have to run some errands for my Mom.” Tom said.

It was actually true because his mother texted him this afternoon asking him to shop for groceries. He looked at Chris who seemed to be genuinely upset that he couldn’t come.

“What about next Friday?” Dustin asked shrugging his shoulders.

“Um okay…” Tom stammered playing with his fingers again.

…

Later that night, Tom was walking towards Allen’s corner store to get some milk for his mother. He still couldn’t believe that he made friends today. Friends with some of the popular kids. Yet, he got into trouble earlier today as well. He hoped that he didn’t have an enemy for the rest of the school year. He sighed and kept walking. As he was making his way to the corner store, he heard multiple footsteps behind him. He glanced back to see Freddy and his gang acting as if they are having a casual walk. He began to casually pick up the pace. As he did that, they also picked up their pace as well. Tom gulped and began to run towards the street while being chased by the gang. He looked ahead to see the light of the corner store. His heart was pacing and he thought to himself.

_“If I try to run home they might catch me for sure. I have to cut in the corner store so they won’t get to me.”_

As he planned, Tom made a hard right into the corner store. He hid behind one of the aisles and ducked down. The manager was too busy looking in the cash register to notice Tom. Tom doubt that the manager will help. He took out his cell phone and tried to call his mother. He groaned when it went straight to voice mail. He called again three times.

_“Hello. You’ve reached Diane Hiddleston. I’m a bit busy right now. Please leave-“_

Tom sighed and peeked over the aisle to see the gang out there waiting for him. He quickly ducked back down and took a deep breath.

“ _Stay calm. S-S-Stay…calm. Maybe she can answer the house phone. It’s the only contact I have left.”_

Tom dialed the number and to his luck, it went straight to voice mail. This time, he heard his Dad.

“ _Hey there, you’ve reached the home of Charles, Diana, and our little Tom. Please leave a voice mess-“_

Tom quickly hangs up and sighed. She forgot to change the voice mail. Tom began to cry. He looked down at his phone and saw one more contact. He took a shaky breath and dialed the number.

…

**Chris**

At The Pub, Chris and all of his friends were eating and having a good time while listening to other people sing karaoke. He was laughing and joking with Erik and Dustin until one of the girls in Chris’s group hands him a microphone.

“Go ahead and sing Chris. I’ve always wanted to hear your voice.” She said gazing into his eyes.

Chris smiled and gently accepted the microphone. “You want to hear me sing huh?” she nodded as he laughed. “Okay, I guess I c-“

His phone rings and he picks it up politely excusing himself. He looked at the caller ID and widened his eyes.

“Tom?” he asked before he pressed the answer button. Everyone at the tabled looked towards him. “Hello?”

“ _Chris, please help.”_ Chris’s whole expression changed as he tried to calm the hysterical guy on the phone.

“Tom what’s wrong?”

“ _Freddy…and his friends are…they…”_

“Where are you?” Chris said urgently standing up from the table and grabbing his jacket.

“ _I’m at Allen’s corner store. Please hurry.”_ Tom whimpered as Chris hung up the phoneand ignored his other friend’s questions of what was happening.

…

Under seven minutes, Chris stormed into the store and looked around. The manager stopped counting money and stared at Chris weirdly. Chris ignored him and glanced between the aisles. He saw the brit with tears streaming down his face. The Aussie ran towards him and looked down at Tom. Tom’s face relaxed when he saw Chris standing over him.

“Where are they?” Chris asked as Tom stood up and looked outside. He lifted up his shaking finger and pointed the direction where the thugs were.

“Ou-out there. In th-the alley way. Hiding.”

Chris frowned and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tom. “Let’s go settle this then, yeah?” he taller male said as he gave the Brit an assuring smile.

They walked outside and they both saw Freddy and his gang stepping from the alleyway.

“Chris? What are you doing he-“

“I should ask you the same.” Chris snapped. “Why are you messing with Tom?”

Tom looked away from what was happening. He didn’t want to be a part of this more than he already is. Hitting Freddy was one thing but he didn’t want to bring all of this upon himself, upon anyone for that matter.

Freddy glared at Chris and began to speak. “For payback! He should’ve never slapped me in the face.”

“Get over it.” Chris growled as Freddy stood back a bit.

“Why are you getting all personal? It’s not like he’s your boyfriend or something.”

“Actually he is.” Chris said that shocked every other person on the street especially Tom.

Tom turned his head towards Chris in surprise. Right when that happened, Chris pressed his lips against Tom’s. Tom’s eyes widened in surprise as he gasped. Chris took the advantage and slid his tongue across Tom’s lips and entangled his tongue with the brunette. Tom was still in shock as Chris got deeper into the kiss. He couldn’t fight it or push away, but all he knew was that his first kiss…was pretty damn weird. 


	3. A Way With Words

 

Chris and Tom finally broke apart as Chris turned towards the shocked group of boys  and leaving an equally shocked Tom lying in his arms . Freddy began to speak up. 

“You…you’re gay!?” 

“Yeah, do you have a problem with it?” Chris said keeping his arm around Tom’s waist. Tom was still dazed and looking into the distance with his mouth slightly opened. 

“ He…he kissed me. He kissed me.” 

“Just because someone else is different than you are, doesn’t mean you have any right to treat them a different way.  It doesn’t matter how he acts or look like. I love him and you should love him too.” Chris said as Freddy stood down. “Now get the fuck out of my sight.”  

After that, he group of thugs scoffed and walked away muttering under their breaths. Tom still blushed and started to touch his lips. They were tingling and tr embling. Tom gulped and grabbed his chest. 

“Tom… are  you-“

_**Smack! ** _

Chris grabbed his face in shock right after Tom slapped him. 

“What did you do  that  for?!”

“You idiot!”  Tom yelled at Chris as the taller male rubbed his cheek as he felt a new mark forming on his face. “What made you think that kissing me was a good idea!? ‘Oh let me make out with him, maybe they will  fucking  run away’.” Tom mocked Chris’s accent angrily. “My first kiss is gone…by a complete fool.” 

After the pain in his cheek went away, Chris started to laugh. He looked at Tom was obviously pissed off too much to deal with Chris’s shit right now. 

“You really don’t mean that do you?” Chris said as Tom turned away from him and sighed. “You kissed back. If you didn’t like it then you wouldn’t kiss back. If you didn’t like it then I’m sorry.”

Tom grumbled as Chris hugged him from behind.  Tom and Chris stood there just like that for a minute and Tom got into how warm Chris is. His slender arms covered Chris’s muscular ones. He has never been hugged by anyone else besides his mother or grandmother. He doesn’t even remember his father’s. Tom sighed hugging him back and closing his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Chris asked whispering in Tom’s ear as Tom nodded softly after letting go of Chris. Chris chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I guess that this is an excuse for kissing you .” Tom blushed as Chris began to blush as well. 

“Well…we better get going.” Tom said walking down the sidewalk where Chris came from. 

“So…you’re going to karaoke with me?” Chris smiled as Tom turned around at him and folded his arms. 

“No, I’m going to karaoke with you and the others. This isn’t a date.” Tom said making clear that Chris doesn’t do anything funny.

“Okay.” Chris smiled shrugging his shoulders.

“And don’t tell anyone what occurred tonight.” 

Chris gestured as zipped mouth sign as Tom turned around and walked down the street with Chris following him. 

…

Making this clear again, Tom is not good with interactions. Everyone at The Pub was talking to Tom like he was one of the popular kids himself. Probably because he’s hanging out with Chris Hemsworth the most known guy around school. He ordered way too much food and he was eating like there is no tomorrow. Nobody else noticed but Chris who tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Tom just nodded in return and continued eating. Chris swallowed as he got pulled in another conversation around the table. Tom chewed and looked around. 19 teenagers at this table exactly. They all went to the school he already knew. Tom looked back down to notice that his fork was missing. He looked next to him and saw Dustin trying to put a piece of chicken into Tom’s mouth.

“Open wide princess. You have a bit of an appetite ya know.” 

Tom snatched the fork back and continued eating. Erik noticed and started to scratch his chin.

“Hmm…something is wrong. Tom isn’t making any cruel remarks  towards Dustin. Are you okay Tom?” 

Tom nodded and continued to eat. He never really had anyone else worried about him besides his mother. He sighed and looked at his empty plate. He raised his hand trying to get a waiter’s attention. Most of the waiters that passed by barely noticed him. Tom put his hand down as Chris suddenly yelled across the room.

“Hey waiter!”

Their waiter stopped immediately and turned to their table. 

“Erm, yes sir?”

“My good friend would like some more to eat please.” Chris said looking at Tom who smiled back at him. 

…

Tom unlocked the door to his apartment and sighed.  He glanced over to the clock that read 11:23 pm. He knew that his Mom would be upset if she found him coming inside over curfew.  Suddenly,  Diana  started screaming at him from across the room. 

‘WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN? I NOTICED THAT YOU CALLED ME TWICE ONLY 2 HOURS AGO! I TRIED TO CALL YOU BACK BUT YOU DIDN’T ANSWER  BACK AND I- “ she  paused to take a deep breath.  “WHERE.  HAVE.  YOU.  BEEN?!” 

Tom stared at her and shook his head. 

“Um, I was out…”  Diana  folded her arms and glared at him. “…with friends.” 

Diana’s whole expression changed into shock. She blinked a couple times just to register what Tom said. 

“F-friends?!” she squealed pushing Tom to the couch and forgetting why she was mad at him. “I can’t believe this! Tell me everything! Who did you meet? How did you meet them? Are they rebels? AH!  So scandalous!”

“Mom please  stop  it.” Tom pleaded blushing and looking down at his hands. 

“Is it a boy?” she asked.

Tom’s head snapped up. “What? No it- I didn’t meet a b-boy I am- “ Tom  said stammering. 

“I think you’ve met a boy.” Diane said smiling. 

“Mom!”  Tom huffed running into his room. 

“You can’t run away from the fact that you have true love!” she yelled after him as he closed his door. 

Tom threw himself on the bed as his cat MoMo stared at him and went back to her little cat nap. 

“Why does this have to happen?” Tom muffled through his pillow. 

…

Megan and Tom were walking down the hallway during their free period talking and hanging around. She was telling him what goes on in their group of friends. 

"Chris is a great guy isn't he?" she said almost dreamy like. 

"Y-yeah he is." Tom replied looking down at the floor tiles.

"I kissed him before y'know." she continued smiling. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her.

"You don't say?"

"Totally. He stood up for me in middle school."

Megan began to think back when her and Chris became friends.

...

_Megan was walking down the hallway by herself after all her friends parted. They went to cheerleading practice. Megan didn't want to join the cheerleading squad because she didn't think she had the body for it. Her waist was really small but her bottom is way too ahead with the rest of her shape. She then heard a couple of guys starting to taunt her._

_"Wow, that's disgusting."_

_"Yeah, what a pig. She's built like an American."_

_They began to burst into loud laughter as Megan began to hold back her tears. She then heard another voice down the hallway, but he wasn't making fun of her._

_"So what she is built different? You perverts like to look at women like that." the three in the hallway realized that it was Chris Hemsworth, the most popular and the tallest kid in middle school. The two guys were looking at each other with nothing to say. "You should appreciate the fact how she is different. If you can't then get lost. Don't bother her."_

_The two guys started to walk off. "Geez Chris, we were just kidding."_

_Megan looked up at Chris as he walked closer to her. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes. You didn't have to do that."_

_"I know...I Wanted to." he smiled as she started to blush._

...

  
"Basically, he kind of helped me get my self esteem up a little." she looked down at her binder. "Only a little."

"You shouldn't be ashamed in what you are." Tom said making Megan surprisingly look up at him. "That is what makes you, Megan."

"What? My enormous ass?" she replied to what meant to be jokingly but instead it came out with her voice breaking.

"Not everyone loves how they look. There is always one thing that people don't like about themselves. I don't like my nose." Tom said poking his pointy nose which made Megan giggled a little. "If I had a small and stubby nose, I would look weird. I don't like that part of me but I deal with it. Besides its all I have."

Megan's eyes brightened as she nodded and hugged Tom. "Thanks. It really means a lot coming from you." Tom sighed. "You have a way with words."

...

Tom was hanging out with Dustin in P.E. as they were passing the ball to each other over and over. Their gym coach was too lazy to do anything so they do this so called 'warm up' every now and then.

"So, what's going on with you and Chris?" Dustin asked making himself talk a little quieter just to make sure no other guys heard them.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked dryly passing the ball back to Dustin.

"Oh C'mon mate! I've seen how you two looked at each other! I saw some chemistry there." he smirked passing back Tom the ball.

"Right." Tom stopped rolling his eyes. "Look Dustin, Chris is most definitely not my type. Besides he's straight."

"Nah. Not straight." Dustin said shaking his head looking at Tom's puzzled reaction. "You're the only guy he's put his arm around. Me and Erik are quietly observing to see his real orientation." Dustin got the ball passed back to him. "Besides, you blush around him."

"I do not!" Tom yelled quietly as he got the ball back thrown into him.

"Yeah, yea do. I know that you like him mate." Dustin said catching the ball Tom threw a little harder than before.

"I don't like him. We are not meant to be. We will never be together. Now stop it." Tom said growling a little.

Dustin chuckled and threw the ball back at Tom. "Oh yeah, and I heard Freddy talking shit in the hallway...something about a ki-"

Bam!

Tom threw the ball so hard that it whacked Dustin in the face. Everyone in gym turned their heads to see Tom folding his arms and Dustin holding his possibly broken nose.

"Ah fuck! Damn that hurt!" he muffled through the blood.

"Stop whining. Now get up, we are going to the nurse." Tom said walking out of the gym with Dustin behind him.

...

"Oh honey..." The nurse's squeaky voice sounded as if she felt really bad for the poor thing. Dustin's nose was bleeding but his nose wasn't shattered. "What happened?"

"I-"

"He fell." Tom said staring at him.

"R-right."

Megan walked into the nurse's office with her bag in her hand. "Hey Tom! Dustin, what happened?"

"Meg! Thank goodness." Dustin said as his eyes brightened.

"Why are you here Meg?" Tom asked smiling.

"Nurse's aid. Which so happens to be a my Aunt Maggie." she said looking at her Aunt who was helping Dustin with his nose bleed.

  
"I'll be back honey." Nurse Maggie said as she got up and went to the back. Dustin held his head back and groaned as Tom and Megan laughed at him playfully. Suddenly, a mocking voice pierced the room. "Wow, there goes the school slut."

Tom looked up to see the two girls that he bumped into the hallway yesterday. They both laughed and looked at Megan as she turned away.

"Her ass looks like its getting lumpy. Lose some weight fatass." the other snarled as tears began to form in Megan's eyes.

Tom was about to say something but Dustin stood up in front of them.

"Leave her alone!" the two girls stared at him and started frowning at him. "Just because she's not like you, doesn't mean you have to treat her that way. Sure her ass is bigger than normal but I love it. That's what makes her great. I would just love to caress her ass everyday."

"Um, Dustin." Tom said looking at Megan who was starting to cry.

"Everyday! Because that ass is so beautiful I could just..." Suddenly, blood started to trickle down Dustin's nose. He covered his nose again as the two bullies started laughing.

Megan ran out of the nurse's office crying. The two girls laughed and walked into the other direction.

"I told you that she was a slut." was all that was heard when Tom glared at Dustin.

"What?"

"Well, you heard what you said. Go get her. You love her don't you?"

"I...I do love her." Dustin said running after her then stopping midway. "Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tom smiled and nodded at him. "Definitely."

Dustin nodded and ran up the stairs calling Megan's name. Tom leaned against the stairwell looking out of the window and sighing. He wondered what it was like to love. Suddenly, images of Chris appeared almost scaring Tom.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?"

  
...

"Megan!" Dustin yelled running down the hallway. He hoped that she wasn't in the girl's bathroom or something. "Megan!" he yelled again until he heard crying from the distance. It sounded like Megan's small voice. "ME-oh there you are." he said walking into an empty classroom with her in it. She turned to him and turned away. Dustin walked towards her to grab her arm. She snatched away from him as she was still crying.

"Go away. You only want me for one thing." she sniffled as Dustin shook his head trying to get her attention.

"No, no, Megan. Please, it's not just that. I am in love with you. I want you to feel like everything about you is beautiful."

Megan still looked away and wiped her face. Dustin lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "Because baby...you light up my world like nobody else."

Megan widened her eyes and hit his arm. "You're so corny" she laughed as Dustin looked into her eyes.

"Well you do." he shrugged as he looked at her face. He took a really good look at how beautiful she is. Her eyes are dark green and mysterious like night and her face brightens like the sun. For the first time in his life, Dustin was truly falling in love. He tried to lean in and kiss her but she stopped him and smiled.

"Let's...go slow okay?" she said looking at him as he nodded.

"I'll wait for life if that is what it takes."

"Again, with the cheesy lines?"

"You mean my pimp quotes?" he chuckled as they laughed and held hands.

...

The next day, Chris was walking down the hall and saw Dustin and Megan running towards him and hugging him. Chris looked confused but he still chuckled and looked down at them.

"What just happened?"

"Thanks for meeting Tom. He really helped us." Dustin said looking at Megan. They started to hold hands.

"Now we are happy together." she squealed.

Chris smiled and nodded as they ran off laughing with each other. He started to think about Tom and how amazing he is with words sometimes. He really is special. Now he knew who Tom Hiddleston really was: a true friend.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

Tom rolled out of bed yawning as his cat MoMo jumped on top of him. He smiled and cooed at the kitten as she started to cuddle his hand. 

"Good girl MoMo. Did you eat yet?" Tom asked her as if she could answer back. MoMo is a very smart kitten. If you talk to her she responds with body language or a few purrs here and there. The snow white cat blinked her big honey eyes and started to knell her head towards the floor. "Fine. I'll feed you once I get up." The brit promised as the kitten started to meow happily and running across the room. 

Tom smiled at his pet when suddenly the doorbell rang. The questioned look on Tom's face started to spread across his mind. Who could be that as this hour? He wondered. He walked into the living room and stretched as he leaned towards the door to open it. He cracked the door open and to his surprise, Chris was standing there smiling with a half eaten poptart in his hand. 

"Hey mate, what's up?" 

Tom's eyes widened as he surprisingly swung the door completely open. 

"WHO THE  ** _HELL_  **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WAITING ON MY DOORSTEP AT 6 IN THE MORNING! AND-WH-WHA-HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!?!" Tom screamed as Chris smiled at him and continued to eat his poptart. 

"Google maps does wonders." he simply answered as he crumpled up the poptart wrpper and throwing it in the trash bin next to Tom's door. "Can I please come in? It's a little cold outside."

Tom glared at him and attempted to push him back but that failed since Chris is about twice his size. "You can freeze your ass off and turn into a giant ice cube for all I care!" Chris laughed at Tom trying to push him back. "Stop laughing at me and get out!"

"Why Tom?" Chris's face then turned into a slightly hurt expression. Tom was going to fall into the look but he quickly looked away and tok a deep breath. 

"Because my mother is in the next room sleping." 

"I'll be quiet."

"Chris I said no! No go away befor-"

"Honey?" Diana called from her bedroom. Tom looked back nervously, signalling for Chris to be quiet. "Are you okay? Who's at the door, darling?" 

"Erm, nobody. Just a little girl scout selling cookies and what not." Tom glared at Chris when the Aussie tried to hold in his laughter. "She's leaving now." 

Chris cleared his throat and began speaking in the best little girl voice he could muster. "Are you sure you don't want any cookies mister?" 

Tom frowned at him and roled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure...sweetheart."

To Tom's luck, Diana walked in rubbing her eyes. "Well that's kind of strange-OH hello." she said blushing immediately when she saw Chris standing at the door.  Chris politely waved back in return. "Is this your friend sweetie?" 

"...yes. This is Chris." Tom muttered as his Mom walked toward the door. She can be really embarassing sometimes. Even if Tom didn't have any friends, she would try her best to help him socialize a bit.

"Hello Mrs. Hiddleston, how are you?" Chris smiled wrapping his big hands around her dainty ones giving her a friendly handshake. 

"I am doing well Chris thank you very much. Come in! Come in!" Diana squeled excitedly as Chris walked inside looking around. 

"You have a lovely home." Chris said staring at some of the furniture. 

"Oh Tom helped me decorate." she said slyly pushing Tom towards Chris. "Which is...one of the many...many good qualities about him." 

"That's awesome." Chris complimented smiling. 

Chris and Diana were talking about random stuff about moving into the neighborhood and the highschool. Tom didn't care about any of that so he went upstairs to his room to change. After he was all ready and went downstairs to see them still talking. Tom widened his eyes. 

" _I better pull them apart before mother gets too attacted."_

Tom almost literally stepped in between them and smiled nervously. "So...Chris why are you here again?"

"Oh, I'm here to pick you up." he said dangling his keys. Tom stared at him as he kept talking. "Mom was pressuring me to ride the limo to school, but I got my car instead."

"Um, okay." Tom replied looking down. 

He's never been in someone else's car before. Except that one time in 7th grade when his friend Jeremy and his Mom had to drop him off at home from a birthday party. Tom didn't like the party at all. Jeremy on the other hand, had a blast. Tom remembered the backseat filled with candy and the sticky arm rests. Jeremy's little brother was screaming his head off the whole time because Jeremy's Mom lost his 'binky'. So riding in cars with other people wasn't a great experience for Tom.

"Have a good day sweetie." Diana smiled giving Tom a breakfast sandwhich. "Love you."

"I love you too." Tom replied as he turned to Chris who was waiting for him.

Chris and Tom walked outside to where Chris's car was. Tom stopped at his tracks. The first thing he saw was an all black Koenigsegg CCX R looking brand new on his front porch.

"You have got," Tom stopped as he saw Chris walking by the door looking at Tom expectantly. "to be kidding me."

"What's wrong mate? I know I haven't cleaned it in a while but-"

"No, it's...nothing." Tom said walking to the car and geting inside. It smelled just like Chris.

" _Great, now I adopted Chris's smell to my sniff list. It's not like I sniff him or anyhing. Oh god, what if I do and didn't notice? What if I just sniff everyone for a living? God, I even have a sniff list. I'm so awkward."_

"Tom are you okay?" Chris chuckled as Tom snapped out of the random thought of smelling Chris. 

"Um...yeah."

Chris shook his head and put hids key in the ignition and started to drive off.

...

They arrived at the school parking lot where everyone else is. Tom took a deep breath as he saw the crowd of teenagers across the parking lot and standing near the school waiting for Chris to come out. Chris shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Ya ready?"

"Do you want me to wait until you go completely inside?" Tom asked as Chris's espression changed into an appauled stucture. 

"What?"

"I'm not sure if you want to be seen with me." Tom muttered clenching to his books as Chris shook his head. 

"No Tom, I really want to hang out with you. People are going to have to deal with it because we are walking out together."

"But..your reputation." 

"Fuck 'em." Chris sneered l;ooking out of the window at the tenagers walking around. "I'd rather be unpopular than lose you as a friend." 

Tom swallowed and nodded his head as Chris headed out of the car first. Tom opened the door second and immediately all eyes were on him and Chris. They gave weird glances as Chris just continued walking as if everything was normal, but Tom was a nervous wreck on the inside. Tom suddenly felt Chris slid his fingers between Tom's. Tom widened his eyes as the crowd gasped. 

" _Oh my god, we are holding hands!"_ Tom screamed internally. " _I have to tell him to stop, or people will think that we are dating."_

 _  
_"Chris..." Tom whispered quietly pulling at the tall induvidual's sleeve. Chris looked down at him and then they heard a screech from about a mile away.

"PLEASE SAY IT ISN'T SO! CHRIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Tom and Chris turned around to see Pauline Goodernfued screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Chris rolled his eyes and remembered her easily. She was the president of the Chris Hemsworth fan club since the sixth grade. She would always stalk him or steal bits and bits of his hair everyday in class. She even tried to collect his blood one time. What really crossed the line was when she sneaked inside of his bathroom while he was taking a shower. His parents called the police and she's been released two years ago. That still might not stop her from her little...'snooping around'. Maybe it will, nobody really knows. 

Pauline ran to Chris and hugged him. "Why would you do me like this?!?!" 

Chris pushed her off of him and smoothened out his shirt. "Leave me alone. I set up a restraining order on you remember?"

"The law doesn't matter! How dare you leave me for Tom!? C'mon it's TOM! Just look at him!" she screamed as Tom rolled his eyes. "Why can't we be together? Why don't you love me?" she then started to cry on the parking lot. Chris stared at her and pulled Tom next to him and walked into the building. 

...

"Well that was awkward." Tom said as Chris, Dustin, and Erik were headng to their classes. 

"Very dude." Dustin mumbled as he ate another bite of his doughnut. "She's crazy as balls."

"That's not the term that I would use, but yeah 'crazy as balls'." Erik replied as Chris and Tom laughed. 

Tom noticed a guy with dark hair and dark brown eyes walking past them. The guy glanced back at Tom as the shy brit turned away.

...

Chris and Tom walked into 5th block sitting down with Megan, Dustin, and Erik. They all started to talk and laugh with each other. Tom stayed quiet half of the time unless someone asks him a question. Suddenly, a guy with dark blonde hair walked into the room panting. The teacher stood up and stared at him.

“Mr. Rogers why are you late?”

“Sorry sir. I wanted to clean up the rest of the locker room. Coach said I didn't have to, but I really wanted to help him.” he paused to wipe the glint of sweat off of his forehead. "He wanted to pay me for my hardwork, but I couldn't accept the money you see-" 

“Yes, very well. Have a seat.” the teacher rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the classroom to tell the other kids to be quiet.

**_(Author’s note: This is Steve when he is slightly muscular. Not normal Steve.)_**

The guy sat down next to Tom and greeted everyone. "Hey guys."

 "Hey Steve." they all almost chimed in unison.

Steve noticed Tom and smiled. "Hello friend."

"Hi." Tom greeted back shyly. 

"My name is Steve and you are...Tom I beleive?"

"Y-yeah."

Steve just stared at Tom for a minute. Tom began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Chris coughed to try to get both of their attention. Steve looked at Chris who frowned at him a litle. The american looked away from Chris and grabbed Tom's hand. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked Tom as the brit glanced back at Chris who started to look slightly pissed off and annoyed. Dispite of that, Tom looked at Steve and nodded. Steve smiled and pulled Tom into the hallway quickly before the teacher said anything.

...

Steve dragged Tom into the main hallway and stopped by the lockers. Steve turned to him and gently smiled. 

Tom studied the hallway and saw that it was empty. Not a teacher in sight. Tom sighed and looked at the muscular guy in front of him. He hoped that it wasn't like that one time when Natasha convinced him to skip class in the 8th grade. Natasha and her friends were fairly nice to Tom, until they blamed it all on him when the teacher caught them. Natasha was actually sorry, but he didn't want to hang out with her again. Plus, Diana mother said that she was a bad influence. 

Tom looked down at the ground waiting for Steve to say something. 

"It's finally nice to meet you." Steve grinned happily rubbing the back of his head. "I've heard about you a lot in freshman year."

Tom grew a little angry and confused. "Why would you bring out here in the middle of class? Could we not settle this where we were sitting?" 

Steve blinked his eyes with innocent drawn on his face. The teenager smiled and shook his head. "If I did, then they would listen." Tom stared at him until Steve sopke up again. "I didn't think that you would actually talk to people. So, I wanted to be your friend and I try to talk to you but you were a total introvert. Then today, I saw you walking with Chris Fudging Hemsworth! He's super popular. I then knew that I could talk to you because I realized that you aren't such a snob after all."

"T-thanks." Tom twitched as Steve put his arm around Tom.

"That was my intoduction my friend." he looked into the distance dramatically. "Now our friendship begins."

"Uh...okay I guess." Tom stammered. He wasn't used to becoming friends with someone he just met. 

...

Tom and Chris started to walk towards his car as Tom notcied the slight glares from the popular kids. He sighed and got into the car, he was used to those stares anyway.


End file.
